The Big Secret Series of OnesometimesTwoShots
by Stormy Wind
Summary: Shhh... it's a secret, maybe more, RenxKyoko A series of one-shots that's currently on hiatus


**Okay so this is a new series of oneshots (sometimes two) that I'm starting, this is the first one which will be named the same as the full story title, as soon as I think of a name, I do not own skip beat or it's characters and I hope you all enjoy this, please review**

* * *

Kyoko had many little secrets, and if you just looked at her, you wouldn't be able to tell.

But Tsuruga Ren found out a new one every day.

-**The Big Secret Series of One-sometimes-Two-Shots of Kyoko's Secrets so SHHHH!! 001**-

Kyoko snuck out of LME with a quickness, unaware that her figure dressed in pure black could still be seen by one. She walked with a pace towards a back alley and looked back once for followers. She saw none and continued towards a cardboard box. She raised it up and was immediately pounced on by three little kittens.

Ren sweatdropped and rubbed his temples,' I was worried by some cats?' he turned around and walked to the corner when all of the sudden, he heard Kyoko's sweet voice filled to the brim with choked back pain.

"I wish I could find you all a good home before someone finds you and takes you to the pound, but I'm sorry, right now all I can do is feed you." Tears poured down Kyoko's face, Kyoko's beautiful face. "I'm so weak." Her tears increased.

Ren felt his heart almost die when she'd said that, and so it was settled.

-_After Ren's work_-

He looked around, as he hid in the shadows, making his way to the kittens. He bent over and flipped the box, unprepared for the attack of the kitties. One kitten was white with a single black paw, the second kitten was black with a white diamond on it's chest, and the third, smallest kitten of all was calico. They mewed at him and began to rub against him. Ren sighed, turning the box over he put them in and walked over to his car. Yashiro rolled down the window.

"What's that?" he asked Ren.

"My new pets," he replied as he set the box in his back seat and fastened the box with a seatbelt.

"Pets?!"

"Yeah, Kyoko can't take care of them, so I'm going to take them in."

"Oooooooooh... Is that it? Hmm..." Yashiro teased.

"You might be late getting home tonight, I've gotta stop by the pet store." Ren stated, completely ignoring Yashiro's last words.

_-The next Day_ -

Kyoko sat in the alleyway, shocked. They were gone!

"No," she whispered but everywhere she looked they weren't there. She was almost about to cry when she received a phone call.

"_Kyoko-san?" _

It was Yashiro. Kyoko relaxed a bit before answering as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, Yashiro-san? Is there something you need?"

"_This might seem a bit weir.. oww! okay, okay I'll get to the point! Kyoko, Ren is being a bit childi.. OWW! Um Ren is being a bit childish today, haha back off!OWWWW! that's my scalp! Ugh. Look Kyoko, Ren wants you to pay him back for what he did by coming by his house tonight and fixing him food." Yashiro said in a strained voice._

"What? Since when have I owed him recently?! We've barely even talked lately!" She near shouted into the phone. 'The nerve of that Ren!'

"_Mogami-san, do not get mad, please just come, you'll see what you owe me for when you arrive." Ren said though Yashiro's phone._

Kyoko froze, 'no that was 'his' voice. Mr. Emperor of the Night, oh kami, help me what should I do?'

"Okay," she replied, the fear clearly in her voice. She had to be careful if she went, the Emperor could easily gain control if she let him affect her like he had before. It took all of Kyoko to fight back the memories of the Emperor and her almost kiss. She'd almost let it happen then, was it safe to face him now?

"_Great! I'll see you at around seven-thirty alright? Bye Mogami-san!" Ren's tone was obviously that of the Emperor. It was way to happy to be Ren Tsuruga._

"Bye..." She said before hanging up and sliding to the ground, her back against the brick wall of the alleyway. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at where the kittens had been before. The world seemed to be rushing all around her.

'Why'd I even say yes when I know my heart can't take any more pain. Why'd I have to fall for Tsuruga-san?! What if it's just a repeat of what happened with Fuwa?!' Questions swarmed around Kyoko's head as she broke down in sobs. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was an innocent blue, it made her cry more. 'Corn! I need your help!'

Kyoko sat there, her cheeks streamed with tears, as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

_-**Her dream-**_

_Kyoko laid in the grass alone, she was back in her six-year old body as she watched the clouds, waiting for Corn. He soon arrived but as he did he changed into an angry Shotaro._

"_Well, where the hell were you! You know you were supposed to bring me my lunch! I don't even see why Momma and Papa put up with you, Kyoko!" He yelled._

_Kyoko stared at him as her eyes blurred over with tears._

_Suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed her, and she found herself back to age seventeen. She sat there, and before her was ten-year old Corn. In his palm was a familiar blue stone. She watched as slowly he grew, his hair changed, and he became Ren, still holding her precious Corn, her heart. He smiled, and then both Ren and her heart faded away and she was..._

Awake.

_**- End Dream-** _

Kyoko awoke, still lying in the alleyway. She blushed as she remembered Ren holding her heart. She began to stand, wiping any undried tears away. She looked at her phone, her eyes widening.

_7:15!!_

She had only fifteen minutes to make it to Ren's. Dusting herself off, she began to sprint towards his apartment only stopping for a few ingredients on the way.

_-Seven Thirty-four-_

Ren paced in his living room, checking his watch every five seconds, the kittens watched this act with mild amusement. Ren was panicking, he was completely terrified that something had happened.

His doorbell rang and he fell face forward in surprise.

"Are you okay, Tsuruga-san, I heard a loud thump, you didn't get hurt did y-" Kyoko's voice stopped as the door flung open revealing a very disheveled Ren.

"Am I okay!? You scared the hell out of me! Are you okay is what I should ask!" He half-shouted, he'd clearly been worried about her, even though it was only four minutes.

Kyoko bowed to him, "Gomen-nasai, Tsuruga-san."

He relaxed and let her in before muttering," You didn't have to do that." He held back a blush.

Kyoko stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen, unaware of the kittens that decorated Ren's couch.

"Tsuruga-san, if I can ask, I was wondering what I owed you for." She asked, preparing the vegetables to be cut. She scrubbed a potato clean as she looked up at Ren.

He smirked, making her worry.

"Ah, I just took in Teru , Ai, and Shi for you."

"Who?" she asked confused. She suddenly jumped though, as Teru dragged himself against her ankle. Now standing on the counter she looked down and saw the kitten with the single black paw.

"Hmm... I see Teru found you."

"Teru..." It then hit Kyoko. Ren was the reason the kittens had disappeared. Ren took them in... Ren made sure they didn't go to the pound...

Kyoko jumped from the counter like a cat herself and landed on Ren, sending them both to the floor.

"Arigatou! Arigatou!! Arigatou!! Thank you Ren-kun!" She grinned as she sat up on him, then she relived what she had just done/said and immediately slapped her hands across her mouth as she blushed almost crimson.

Ren just laughed before sitting up himself, pulling her hands away from her mouth, wrapping them around himself, and pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay _Kyoko-chan, _"He teased, as he whispered her name in her ear.

Kyoko's blush increased, her mind swarming with thoughts of the Emperor of Night teasing and torturing her to no en... 'Ren smells good...' She nuzzled her nose into his neck, this time both blushed.

"Gomen, you smell good..." she whispered. She pulled away before she ended up falling asleep in his arms, though she was unaware that he wouldn't really mind.

Their eyes met. Kyoko's mind clouded over, 'Stupid sexy Emperor, and his stupid, dumb ever-so-kissable lips!' Her mind yelled as she leaned forward, 'I bet they're stupidly soft and sweet'

Ren's eyes widened, was it really about to happen?

They were both awoken though as the kittens mewed at them at the same time.

Kyoko's eyes flashed back to normal and she fell backwards off of Ren's lap.

"Uh... The food!" she yelled trying to cover up her second almost kiss.

Ren sighed and glared at the kittens, "You were supposed to help me not worsen the situation." He whispered. They just turned and walked off. He shook his head and watched Kyoko scurry around his kitchen.

Dinner was filled with silence as both blushed. Ren looked anywhere but Kyoko and Kyoko did the same. He nibbled at a piece of Beef Teriyaki as he looked at the wall, the plain boring white wall, the very plain boring white wall, the very, very plain boring white, why the hell didn't he ever decorate?! Oh yeah, he was male, but... His eyes wondered toward Kyoko, her eyes were already on him. They blushed and turned back away from each other. He knew he needed to say something to clear the tension but he found his mind draw a blank.

"Um... Do you like my stir-fry dish? I added a few different spices so I didn't know..." She said, some of the shyness was gone from her voice.

He nodded, "Yes Kyoko-chan, your meals are always good," he smiled his girl-killing smile at her.

Kyoko's inner demons writhed in the burning light. **" Nooooooooo!!" **they screamed, **"Too bright, too bright!"**

Kyoko just looked down, her cheeks tinting pink.

"So how'd you find out about the kittens." She asked.

"Uhh..." It was his turn to blush, "I, umm... I was walking by and I saw you with them."

Kyoko nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah, I kinda over-heard you say you couldn't take care of them so I decided to take them in."

Kyoko smiled a little," Arigatou, Tsuruga-san."

Ren nodded and smiled himself, the awkwardness seemed to drain from them and he relaxed.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Hmm Kyoko-chan?"

"Umm, well..."

"Yes?"

Kyoko blushed and turned her head away before saying just above a whisper," Do you mind if I call you Ren-kun?"

Ren laughed, making Kyoko look down.

"Oh... well, it's fine Tsuru-" She was interrupted, as Ren answered.

"Of course Kyoko-chan!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan, we're friends right? It's completely normal." He said though he hid the fact that he'd much rather be more than friends.

Kyoko grinned, "Alright Ren-kun it is!"

Ren smiled back hiding the little pain that spread through his heart with her grin.

_-After Dinner-_

Kyoko slowly washed their dishes while Ren had exited to use the bathroom.

Ren splashed water over his face and looked in the mirror, he could almost see Kuon looking back at him, he was teary-eyed, murmuring over and over, _"Take care of her Ren." _Ren sighed, and nodded to the reflection.

"I will." He said himself.

"Who are you talking to Ren-kun?" Kyoko's tentative voice sounded concerned through the bathroom door.

Ren fell backwards.

"Are you okay?!" She yelled for the second time that night.

"Yeah," He bellowed back, "Just a little shaken up is all!"

"Alright, well I'm about to leave in a few minutes and-" Ren jumped up and opened the door making Kyoko hop back in surprise, "Oh, and um, yeah," She felt blood rush back into her cheeks and tried to fight it down.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Oh, no I called a cab." Kyoko looked the other way, and her eyes caught the kittens all playing on the couch, "So if the almost pure white one is Teru, which is Ai and Shi?" She asked walking towards them.

"Ai is the Calico, and the black one is Shi." He said with a smile. He briefly wondered if he should tell her about their names.

So that's Shi, that's Teru, and that's Ai?" she asked pointing each out.

Ren nodded, he decided to go with his idea, though he knew it'd be risky. He swallowed and looked a her with fake confidence.

Kyoko looked up at him and swallowed as well, though she couldn't tell why she was suddenly so scared.

Ren got closer to her a dipped his head forward, stopping an inch from her face. His hands gently gripped her waist as he began to whisper his reason.

"I named them that because, Aishiter-" His words were stopped though as Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Ai, Shi and Teru mewed with acceptance.

_-Fin-_

Arigatou-Thank you

Aishiteru-I love you

Gomen-Sorry

Gomen-nasai -Very sorry, or more respectful way of saying sorry.

* * *

**Please review, and yes this one is only a one shot so no continue! Quit asking!**

**Stormy Wind**


End file.
